


Fate is hot cocoa, snowstorms, and a broken couch

by the_p_in_raspberry



Series: My fics - Sweater Weather / Coast to Coast [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sweater Weather - Lumosinlove
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, Inspired by Sweater Weather | Coast to Coast - lumosinlove, Leo is a nervous baby, M/M, Multi, Snowed In, Snowstorms, and there was only one bed, secret santa work for the discord server
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_p_in_raspberry/pseuds/the_p_in_raspberry
Summary: Finn looked at him confused. “Have you not looked outside?” He said, pointing towards the window. “You’re staying here for the night, ‘nut.”Leo pressed his lips together. “I can’t intrude on you like that.”“Nope, don’t want to hear it,” Logan said, holding up a finger.“I don’t want to overstay my wel-““Stop it,” The lifted finger was now on his lips, forcing his mouth shut. He looked into Logan’s eyes. Yeah, okay, he wasn’t going anywhere.(Or! there was only one bed in a snowstorm with a twist)
Relationships: Leo Knut/Finn O'Hara/Logan Tremblay, o'knutzy - Relationship
Series: My fics - Sweater Weather / Coast to Coast [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081091
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	Fate is hot cocoa, snowstorms, and a broken couch

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sweater Weather](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750912) by [lumosinlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosinlove/pseuds/lumosinlove). 
  * Inspired by [Coast To Coast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150220) by [lumosinlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosinlove/pseuds/lumosinlove). 



> This was my secret santa work for the Sweather Weather Discord Server, and all I had to go from was "and there was onLY ONE BED".  
> So you just know I had to make it chaotic.  
> Hope you enjoy;)

“I’m not gonna lie, this wasn’t what I had in mind when we asked you out.”

Leo grinned as he played with his fingers in his lap. They were still a bit frosty but luckily not for long judging by the smell of hot cocoa coming from the kitchen which Logan had ventured into.

Finn and Logan’s apartment was nice. More than nice, actually. It was cozy and welcoming and warm. They filled it up nicely despite the size. It might have been tiny but that was understandable when they all went to university. Still though, Finn and Logan’s home was probably his second favorite home (Nothing beats his mom’s) he had ever stepped foot into. And this was his first time being here. The walls were filled with silly pictures painted by friends (Leo guessed Lily), the couch covered in homemade blankets (Leo guessed Logan’s sisters who had taken up knitting as a hobby), and the furniture a good mixture of “ _we found this on the street a few blocks over_ ” and “ _my mom bought this because it made her think of me_ ”. The place was so much a home that Leo couldn’t put a finger on what it was that made it one. Whatever it was, it worked.

“Yeah, me neither,” Leo said, feeling slightly awkward and hoping he wasn’t showing it too much on his face. “Can’t say I’m mad though.”

At that Finn grinned back at him, cheeks still red from the cold outside. Leo looked towards the window. It was still snowing heavily and though it sounded cliché the wind really did howl against the walls of the apartment.

They had been on a date. Him, Finn, and Logan. Leo had been so nervous about it he had changed his outfit multiple times before he walked out the door. It still felt pretty unreal. His two best friends -- Logan who he shared his English history class with, and Finn who he had met after always sitting at the same table at the university library -- had asked him out just two days ago, just after lunch. Leo could still feel the slight sting in his cheek from where he had bitten himself in shock after Logan had blurted it out. “ _We’ve both been crushing on you for a while and was wondering if we could take you out to dinner?_ ”.

It had been surreal and amazing because Leo had been crushing on them as well for the longest time, but figured he never had a chance because, well, they had each other. He would’ve never said anything because they seemed happy together. However, he would never say anything other than an enthusiastic _yes_ if they asked him out. Which they then did, of course.

Which led to now.

It had been going perfectly. Starting with dinner, ending with ice skating. Or, well. Ending with a snowstorm, actually. It hadn’t been supposed to hit before later that night but surprise, here it was. Leo was too far away from his apartment to walk home, and the roads closed down pretty fast. Luckily, Finn and Logan’s apartment was just around the corner.

So, here they were. Snowed in (Not really, their apartment was on the second floor, but they were still stuck, so they were not _not_ snowed in). Leo was fidgeting. It was getting late, and he was getting nervous.

Just then, Logan appeared in the door from the kitchen, a tray of 3 cups of something steaming. He placed them on the sofa table.

“Here we go. This will warm you up, peanut,” He said, handing Leo one of the cups and sitting beside him on the floor in front of the couch with one clasped between his own hands. Finn was still sitting in the armchair on the other side of Leo. “Sorry about the couch, by the way, we’re pretty sure it’s gonna collabs if all three of us sit on it.”

“Thanks, Lo,” Leo said, blowing a little bit at the steam coming from the cup. It smelled of cinnamon and chocolate. It made his insides melt. “And it’s fine. You made the floor pretty cozy.” He smiled to himself as he ran his finger through the soft carpet.

Finn had reached over for the last cup on the tray and turned to look at his phone. “It’s only nine-thirty, we can watch a movie or something?”

“Hell yes,” Logan said, soft dark hair falling into his forehead. “Leo, you pick,” he added, getting up to get his computer connected to the HDMI cable and turned on the tv.

Leo pulled up his legs to his chest, slowly starting to relax a little. He never liked storms. “Woah, hey, why do I have to pick?”

“Because you’re our date and it’s polite,” Finn said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Leo glanced at him with doubt. “You’re never polite.”

A slow smile spread on Finn’s lips. “Well, maybe I just like you.”

Feeling his face heat, Leo took a sip of his cup and turned back to Logan who had managed to pull up Netflix on the Tv screen.

“Alright,” He set his cup down and clapped his hands together. “We’re watching Princess and the Frog.”

And they did.

Cuddled up with Finn and Logan on either side of him they shared a blanket that was far too small for them. That had resulted in Finn and Logan trying to get as close to Leo as humanly possible, just to fit under the blanket. It also meant that Leo now had two very sleepy boys currently resting on him. Not that he was complaining, tonight was better than anything he had ever hoped for.

Leo had been doubting himself earlier because Finn and Logan were already a couple. They might have been working great as friends but now that Leo was basically asked to join their relationship, he had been scared of being the third wheel. Finn and Logan knew each other so well, had for a long time too. What if there wasn’t room for Leo like that?

But Leo hadn’t been all that discreet. Or at least so he thought. Because Finn and Logan had been amazing the whole evening, making sure he was feeling comfortable, not going too fast but still including him so he didn’t feel awkward. Leo’s chest had been slowly untightening, and now watching the ending credits roll over the screen he thought of why he hadn’t taken this step with them sooner.

Beside him Finn yawned as the end credits rolled over the screen, stretching his arms over his head and revealed a bit of his toned stomach in the process. Leo felt warm, and he began stroking Logan’s leg which was settled in his lap to distract himself.

“Tiana is the best Disney princess, and whoever tells me otherwise is committing treason,” Finn said, leaning his head back on the couch with closed eyes.

Logan nodded thoughtfully. “I was kinda hoping Charlotte was gonna marry her,” He said, crossing his arms as if he was contemplating the meaning of life, even though his eyes were barely open. “They were such a power couple.”

Leo reached up to run a hand through his hair and smiled softly. “I think you two need to get some sleep.” He stood up even though it was the last thing he wanted to do. After all, he had a long and cold way home, and it was warmer under the blanket with his favorite people.

He stood up and to take their empty cups to the kitchen, and Logan smiled up at him as he walked past. As he looked over his shoulder, he could see Finn dosing off on the floor again, and he was guessing Logan wasn’t doing any better. He smiled to himself as he washed up the cups in the sink.

Walking back out in the living room he spotted his sweater hanging over the edge of the couch, Logan’s head resting on it. If it was any other day he would have left it there, but looking out the window he shivered at the thought of putting his jacket on without his sweater underneath it.

Slowly he moved Logan’s head to the side and took the sweater.

“Mmh -what?” Logan mumbled, eyes heavy and squinting as he looked at Leo who was putting the sweater over his head. He blinked for a second before sitting up straighter. “Where’ you going, ‘nut?”

Leo held back a smile as he watched Logan yawn. “It’s time to go home,” He said, walking over to the front door to put on his shoes.

Almost immediately Logan was up, and Leo giggled at the sight of his bed hair. “What? Are you kidding?” Logan said, rubbing his eyes. “Not in this weather you’re not.” He walked over and gently puffed at Finn with his foot, causing Finn to jerk up in surprise.

“What’s happening,” Finn said though it sounded like he was directing the comment mostly to himself.

“Peanut was about to go home,” Logan said, crossing his arm and looked at Leo like he was scolding a child.

Finn looked at him confused. “Have you not looked outside?” He said, pointing towards the window. “You’re staying here for the night, ‘nut.”

Leo pressed his lips together. “I can’t intrude on you like that.”

“Nope, don’t want to hear it,” Logan said, holding up a finger.

“I don’t want to overstay my wel-“

“Stop it,” The lifted finger was now on his lips, forcing his mouth shut. He looked into Logan’s eyes. Yeah, okay, he wasn’t going anywhere.

He sighed and Logan removed his finger in triumph. “Are you sure it’s okay?”

Finn grinned. “Of course, Leo.” He walked over at took Leo’s boots out of his hand and placed them on the floor again. “We want you to stay over, okay? We kinda like you alive, you know.”

Leo could feel himself giving in. “Fine,” he said, glancing awkwardly at the floor. “I’ll take the couch then.”

Logan looked puzzled. “Are you sure? We have a pretty big bed.”

The invitation was a dangerous one and Leo felt his cheeks heat up. He knew Logan didn’t have any hidden motive or hinting at something, but Leo wasn’t about to squeeze his tall self into their bed. He was already staying over at their apartment after one ( _one_!) date, which was something he had secretly promised himself not to do before they had all discussed it. They had all agreed to take things slow, and not just in an intimate way. Logan was being awfully kind, but Leo wasn’t going to allow him to offer something just because he felt like he had to.

“The couch is perfect, don’t worry,” He hoped his smile would convince them.

But Finn still glanced skeptically at him. “Leo, there’s plenty of room for you in our bed, it really wouldn’t be a problem.”

Leo wanted to accept so badly but he knew this was for the best. Not having the energy to lie to himself he thought about the fear that had been troubling his mind all evening. How long would it take before they figured out there wasn’t room for Leo? Figuratively and literally. He wasn’t about to find out.

“It’s really fine, guys,” He said.

Finally, the boys nodded. Finn was looking slightly confused and Logan was wearing that expression he wore when he was trying to analyze a difficult stanza.

So, there he was. About an hour later, still lying awake on Finn and Logan’s couch, while they were just down the hall in their bedroom. If they had been dating for a while he would’ve sneaked in there, but they hadn’t so he was just going to accept that he was lying here for the best.

The storm was still in full swing outside, and though it was a little chilly in the living room Leo didn’t freeze. But the couch _was_ a little small. After all, he was not what you would call tiny.

Shifting a bit to avoid his knee sticking out over the side of the couch Leo sighed. Lying on his back really wasn’t working for him. Maybe he could move on his side? That would create more room for his arms at least.

Leo lifted himself to move his hips further onto the couch so he could rest on his side, and yes this was better, this was comfortable, he should’ve done this from the beginning and-

A loud crack and suddenly he felt the couch bent beneath him, and yep, okay, he broke the couch. This was happening. His ass was definitely sticking through the bottom of it.

He looked around and saw that his feet were higher up than the rest of him. He must have also broken the couch’s legs down in this end. Great. Perfect. He groaned into the silent room.

As he carefully sat upright, he prayed that Finn and Logan hadn’t been woken by the awful crack, and then-

The remaining legs of the couch broke. If they hadn’t been woken before they definitely were now.

Leo wanted to die in a hole. He was seriously contemplating just running home and leaving everything behind, but the snow-covered windows reminded him that, nope, that wasn’t an option. Maybe he could sleep on the floor? No, he had practice in two days. He couldn’t afford to wake up with a sore neck or shoulder.

He cursed at the ceiling and swallowed his pride.

Only one thing to do then.

Sighing defeatedly, he carefully moved down the hall to the door he knew led into Finn and Logan’s bedroom. This was the most embarrassing thing he had ever experienced, and he was pretty sure all hopes of a second date was about to vanish completely.

He stood in front of the door and took a deep breath. He knocked.

When nothing happened, he knocked again and carefully pried the door open. It was completely dark inside, but the light from the hallway illuminated Finn and Logan’s sleeping form. Apparently, they were heavy sleepers because they clearly hadn’t woken up by the sound of Leo destroying their property.

He cleared his throat. There was movement from the bed. He didn’t know if it was him making noise or the light from the hallway that did it, but Finn lazily squinted his eyes at him.

“Wha’?” He slurred, still half asleep.

“Hi,” Leo said in a voice strained with embarrassment. God, he should’ve just slept on the floor.

Gently pushing Logan off his shoulder, Finn raised himself up on his elbows. He rubbed his eyes briefly. “Are you okay?”

Leo blushed at the sight of Finn’s adorable bedhead and glanced down at the floor while fiddling with his hands. “uh, yeah, I just-“

“What’s goin’ on?” Logan’s voice was deep and rough. He must’ve woken by his boyfriend stirring. Finn lazily stroked a hand over his hair and Leo suddenly felt like an intruder.

“I, uhm.” He paused, clearing his throat. “I broke your couch.”

A moment passed by with Finn and Logan just watching him in confusion. Finn looked as if he was about to pass out again, and Leo bit his lips because he looked adorable, but this was also his fault and-

Then Logan burst into laughter. He threw himself back at the bed and clutched his stomach like a cartoon character gasping for air. It filled the otherwise silent room and Leo wasn’t sure if the reaction was positive. At least they weren’t yelling at him.

“I’m serious!” Leo said, opening the door further to let more light into the bedroom. “I’m really sorry, I’ll pay you back, but it just collapsed and-“

He was cut off when Logan laughed harder, rolling onto his stomach.

Finn, who was just lightly chuckling, pushed Logan further down in his pillow as if to silence him and smiled at Leo. “Peanut, it’s fine,” Leo looked at him skeptically. “No, seriously, we already said that it couldn’t carry all three of us because it’s already halfway to broken. You probably just finished it off.”

Logan struggled out of Finn’s hold and wiped his eyes as his laughter somewhat died down. “Oh my god, Leo, you’re perfect.”

Leo had to physically stop himself from banging his head against the doorframe. “I’m really sorry.”

Logan chuckled again but shook his head. “It’s really fine, Peanut.”

Finn nodded. “Yeah, we were already looking for a new one.”

So, they weren’t mad. Great. Perfect. Maybe a second date wasn’t off the table.

“Okay, that’s- that’s great, but uhm,” his eyes paused briefly on them before quickly darting down to glance at the hallway. “Do you want me to leave?” he said finally, even though it tightened his stomach. He really didn’t want to leave them

That made Logan’s eyebrows furrow hilariously, and Finn dramatically threw himself down on the bed again.

“Oh my _god_ , Leo, we _still_ don’t want you to leave!” He groaned into his pillow as Logan’s face remained confused.

“Yeah, what part of ‘ _we want you to stay over_ ’ wasn’t clear?” Logan added, and then hurriedly: “I mean, if you don’t want to, it’s totally fine but-“

“No! No, I uh,” Leo quickly interrupted. “I really want to stay, I just, well-“ Logan made a hand gesture that told him to keep going. “Where do I sleep now?”

“Here, you dumb fuck,” Finn answered loudly from his pillow. “Do you even know how long we’ve waited to cuddle the shit out of you? Months!”

Leo felt his face get significantly warmer. “Oh.”

“We literally have a Leo-sized gap in this bed,” Logan added, and Finn nodded in agreement.

“However, if you’re uncomfortable with that in any way, we can figure something out,” Finn said and even though it was the furthest thing from the truth it was still a sweet thought.

“No, I want- I want to sleep here,” Leo said as his neck began to also feel pretty heated. “I just didn’t know if _you_ wanted that.”

“Well, we do,” Logan this time said. “So, get in here. It’s fucking cold.”

Finn and Logan parted to make room in the middle, and- oh that was nice. Perfect. Yes.

Nervously Leo made his way over and fitted himself between them. Immediately Logan rested his head on his shoulder and Finn threw an arm over his waist.

Yes, this was good. Great. Amazing. Even though he was literally burning up this was his idea of a perfect ending to this date, no matter how chaotic it was to get there.

He closed his eyes and listened to the boys’ heavy breathing.

“Next time we’re having a sleepover at your place,” Logan slurred, already half asleep.

“Agreed.”

Leo grinned in the dark and lifted a hand to briefly run through Logan’s hair like he had seen Finn do before. “That can definitely be arranged.”

“Awesome.”

And they all fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/thepinraspberry)  
> Come say hi!


End file.
